Sólo Por Un Tiempo
by CHLionessFriend
Summary: Rin Okumura el gran futbolista famoso, guapo y muy requerido se ve envuelto en muchos escándalos, mientras que Izumo Kamiki con el sueño de ser diseñadora es estafada por su tonto amigo. Donde ambos se ven involucrados en un contrato que sera solo por un tiempo ¿o quizá no?
1. Cap 1 Viaje

Sonó el despertador haciendole dar un brinco de susto, se sentían y apago el despertador, mientras se recobraba mentalmente por lo que había dormido sobre su escritorio, bostezo estirando sus brazos y comenzó a limpiar el desorden que había hecho mientras tenía la capacidad de hacer los diseños de manera virtual, la noche anterior.

Al recoger una manta del sillón escucho como alguien tocaba el timbre desesperadamente.

Cruzó el corto pasillo y abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con un joven alto y tez canela.

\- ¿Que quieres? - Preguntó molesta, ya sabía quién era.

\- ¡Izumo-chan! - Grito alegre el muchacho de unos 20 años - ¡GANASTE! - Grito emocionado, mientras la sarandeaba.

\- Ey - Decía una y otra vez tratando de detener a su amigo enérgico - ¡EY! - Grito fastidiada haciendo que su amigo tomeá distancia, no quería más golpes. - Ahora si explícame, idiota - Dijo peinandose su cabello, que ya de por sí estaba alborotado por su siesta.

\- Ganaste Izumo-chan - Volvió a decir más emocionado y entrando sin permiso.

\- A ver - Se tuvo una mano a su sien, frotandolo, no había dormido bien - ¿Qué gané?

\- Un viaje - Resopondio con estrellitas en los ojos. - ¿No es genial, Izumo-chan ?, anterior te registra en una entrada para ganar un viaje y resulta que ganaste - Dijo rápidamente, contento y elevando los brazos.

\- ¿Por qué me registras y en donde me registraste? - Preguntó desconfiada.

\- En el sorteo de la tienda de un tio ... pero eso no importa, la cosa es que ganaste - Busco algo en su chaqueta - Y este es tu premio, no se que lugar es ... dijeron que serían sorpresa - Se acercó y le dio el sobre - Así que abrelo, que tengo curiosidad.

Ella todavía dudando comenzó a abrir el sobre donde sacaba un boleto de avión en primera clase y el vuelo se dirigía a ...

\- ¿Taiwán? - Se sorprendió.

\- Wow - Expresó emocionado - Que suerte tienes Izumo-chan - Le arrebató el sobre y violado todo el contenido - En primera clase. - Leyó sorprendido - Con todo pagado, incluida la guía turística por dos días - Temblaba mientras leía, estaba muy sorprendido - Vaya que tienes suerte, que envidia, era que anote mi nombre en vez del tuyo - Se recriminó.

Izumo fruncio el ceño muy extrañada, en su vida se había ganado algo.

\- Entonces ve tu - Dijo, si era verdad o no, no le importaba el viaje, tenia muchas cosas que hacer, aunque tener unas vacaciones no le hizo nada mal ...

\- ¿Estás loca? - Le recriminó - Este viaje lo ganaste tu - Dijo señalando el boleto - Y solo unas vacaciones, aunque sean cortas. - Dijo mirando todo lo que estaba esparcido - Yo podría limpiar este cochinero.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¡Vamos!

Trataba de animarla, sabía que su amiga tenía tiempo y este viaje venía siendo como anillo al dedo. Mientras que ella soltaba un sonoro suspiro, sabía que su amigo Kolei no se daría por vencido hasta lograr su objetivo, qué más daba ... solo era un viaje, que desde hace mucho se lo merecía...

.

.

.

\- Okumura-kun Felicidades - Dijo sonriente un muchacho bajito de lentes, una vez que lo perdió en el ascensor.

\- Gracias Konekomaru - Respondió sonriente el peliazul, siempre seria su amigo, consejero.

\- De nada, aunque debe ser un fastidio tener que soportar a la prensa. - Comentó preocupado, además de que lo estimaba mucho y no por trabajar juntos o porque era una estrella de fútbol, sino porque era su amigo.

\- Ni que lo digas - Dijo suspirando - Estoy cansado de sus estupideces.

\- Tal vez deben dar una conferencia donde aclaren lo sucedido - Susurró pensativo.

\- Ese es el problema - Suspiro - Shura-san se quedó en Hong Kong arreglando algunas cosas y llegando en un par de semanas.

\- Ya veo ... - Expresó malhumorado - Por cierto ¿Ya sabes que Okumura-san es el nuevo presidente?

\- ¿Yukio? - Pregunté confundido y sorprendido.

\- Si - Respondió sonriente - Mephisto-san le cedió el puesto alegando que esta cansado.

\- Wow - Jamás había imaginado que su hermano mayor cedió el puesto, la compañía "Verdadera Cruz" había estado al mando de su hermano, después de la muerte de su padre, ya había pasado más de 10 años, aún era muy joven ¿Porque lo había echo? - Amaimon debe estar enojado. - Expresó sonriente, ya quería verlo para burlarse.

\- No - Respondió - De echo estaba de acuerdo en que fuera Okumura-san - Observo como su amigo abría los ojos de manera exagerada - Mientra no fueras tu, claro - Sonrió aguantando una carcajada al ver como crecía una venita en la frente de su amigo

\- ¡Ese infeliz! - Expresó molesto y levantando el puño, definitivamente tenía que ir a casa, necesitaba una explicación.

.

.

.

Izumo veía como su amigo estaba más entusiasmado por el viaje que ella, pues había echo una lista, exagerada por cierto, con todo lo necesario, teniendo así dos maletas.

\- Es demasiado para dos días - Dijo mirando las maletas con una gota sobre su frente.

\- No seas aguafiestas Izumo-chan - Reclamó ofendido por su gran trabajo.

\- Como sea ¿A que hora debo estar ahí?

\- A las - Miro la hora en su muñeca - 18:30, tenemos dos horas para llegar al aeropuerto.

\- Genial - Dijo sin muchas ganas.

\- Vámonos - Dijo ya en la puerta comprometida las maletas.

Ella lo siguió de mala gana ¿Qué podría salir mal? Además de tener unas mini-vacaciones no afectaba a nadie.

.

.

.

\- ¡HOLA YUKIO! - Saludo el peliazul, entrando sin permiso y muy contento.

\- Lo siento señor - Se disculpó su secretaria, nerviosa por no haber parado al joven.

\- No hay problema Noriko-san - Una vez que se fue observo a su hermano frunciendo el ceño - ¿Porque no tocaste la puerta, al menos?

\- No tienes nada que esconder - Respondió con sonrisa traviesa - Shura-san no está aquí ... Aún

Yukio solo desvió la mirada y tosio disimuladamente.

\- Necesito que vayas a Taiwán - Informe y sin esperar respuesta sacó unos documentos - Aquí está tu pasaporte y todo lo necesario.

\- Acabo de llegar de Hong Kong - Se quejó haciendo un puchero.

\- El patrocinador quiere verte, al parecer su hijo es fan tuyo y eres invitado especial en su cumpleaños.

\- Oooo - Se asombró - Shura-san se encargaba de eso - Pensó en voz alta.

\- Si, pero como ahora está arreglando las transacciones de Hojo-san

\- ¿Es normal que haga eso, mi representante? - Dijo con una gotita en la frente, se supone que los representantes están con sus jefes.

\- Hojo-san requeridos exclusivamente que fuera de ella - Explica escogiendo los hombros.

\- Como sea ¿cuándo me iré?

\- Hoy

\- ¿HOY?

\- Así es, el cumpleaños de su hijo será mañana.

\- De acuerdo - Dijo suspirando, perdiendo todos los papeles— Cuando vuela quiero hablar contigo - Dijo seriamente.

\- Está bien - Respondió sabiendo de que se consideró.

\- Nos vemos luego - Se despidió sonriente, siendo correspondido, salió de la oficina - Adiós Noriko-san y lo siento - Se disculpó apenado, para luego ir al ascensor y presionar piso uno, después de todo estaba en el piso número 18.

.

.

.

\- Wow jamás eh viajado en avión - Susurró viendo a través de los vidrios la pista de avionaje.

\- Pasajeros con destino a Taiwán, favor de presentarse en la respectiva puerta, saldremos en 20 min.

\- Ya la escuchaste - Sonrió y guió hasta la puerta donde una de las empleadas le dio la bienvenida. - Te extrañore Izumo-chan - Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica - Defiendete y golpealos por si alguien te fastidia, ven todo lo que quieras, extorsiona al guía con tu curiosidad, visita y compra todo - Avanzó los pasos que los distanciaba y la abrazo arrepentirse , haciendo sonrojar a la chica - Cuidate mucho Izumo-chan.

\- ¡EY, EY! - Expresó sorprendida, se alejó rápidamente como si quemara, no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto - Volveré dentro de poco, tampoco es que me vaya por mucho tiempo - Dijo de manera rápida y nerviosa.

"Pero yo si" tuvo tristeza, fingiendo una sonrisa, su amiga aún no tenía que saber cómo estaba todo en realidad.

\- Desierto, cierto - Dijo cambiando de tema - Traeme algo - Sonrió y le dio un pequeño empujón para avanzar, ella aún desconcertada avanzó y se despidió con una sonría, para luego entregar su pasaporte.

.

.

.

\- ¿Acaso te da miedo decirme que me extrañas? - Se escuchaba esa pregunta al otro lado del teléfono.

\- No es necesario - Dijo ¿Cuántas veces tenia que pasar por eso?

\- Oooo vamos Yukio, dime la verdad, no seas miedoso

\- Está bien - Suspiro, esa era la única manera después de todo ¿No? Y sin previo aviso el color carmesí se subió a sus mejillas - Shura-san - tomó otra bocanada de aire - Te extraño ...

\- ¡YUKIO OLVIDE ALGO! - Grito Rin, interrumpiendo de nuevo, haciendo que el pelinegro se pusiera blanco del susto, ya se imaginaba a su hermano gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, contándole a sus otros hermanos y se lo recordaría a una sobria Shura, porque si había dicho lo anterior era porque Shura estaba ebria en un club y no quería irse a su departamento a menos que escuchara esa frase. También estando lejos le causaba problemas. - Y luego dice que no son pareja - Se burló para luego soltar una carcajada

\- Lo ... lo siento señor— se disculpó sonrojada, ella también había escuchado, Yukio dio la vuelta mecánicamente ¡Debía proponer defensa personal a sus empleados! Sobre todo para que no dejará entrar a su imprudente hermano gemelo o tal vez tengamos seguridad en su puerta.

\- Rin - Llamo sobriamente, pero el muchacho no tenía atención pues seguía rándose a lo grande, pues no cada día se veía a su hermano tan "dulce" - ¡RIN! - Grito asustando más de cuenta a su secretaria y deteniendo a su hermano que empezaba a tragar grueso - ¡¿Qué no deberías estar en el aeropuerto ?! - Reclamó señalandole con el dedo índice, ya después llamaría a Shura para saber cómo estaba, lo primero era matar a su hermano para que no hablará.

\- Yukio - Llamo sintiendo una corriente eléctrica en su espina dorsal, conocido como miedo - Olvidé decirte que para mi vuelta quiero una casa alejada, lejos de la ciudad, estoy cansado de mi apartamento - Y rápidamente para luego salir y cerrar la puerta una chica conmocionada y llorando por dentro, no quería a su jefe enojado, podía ser amable y paciente, pero la verdad era que daba mucho miedo.

\- Noriko-san - Llamo arreglandose los lentes y con un aura sobrio.

\- ¡¿Si ?! - Expresó poniéndose firme, como si fueran un militar.

\- ¿Conoce una buena escuela sobre defensa personal?

\- ¿Eh? - Ladeo la cabeza confundida.

\- Irás - Dijo o más bien dicho ordenó.

\- ¡¿EH ?!

.

.

.

Tomó otra bocanada de aire mientras entregaba su pasaporte.

\- Pase señor Okumura

\- Gracias - Suspiro aliviado, volver a la empresa había sido toda una asaña y más cuando olvidó cubrir su cara para no reconocerlo, tuvo que dar dos vueltas para poder abordar el avión.

\- Mmm - Pensaba en como fastidiar a su hermano cuando volviera - Tal vez Shura-san también debe estar presente.

\- Permiso - Pidió una voz femenina, pero el chico estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no hizo caso. Volvió a repetir y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

La chica lo observo un poco más y supo quien era, definitivamente habría sido mejor que Kolei viniera, ahora tendríamos que estar compartiendo asiento con el famoso delantero de la selección de Japón. No iba a decir nada más, sabia que los famosos tenías aires de grandesa, pues bien, ella era demasiado orgullosa como para si queremos "respetarlo" por ser famoso. Paso sobre él tranquilamente sin importarle si lo empujaba o lo pisaba.

\- Eh - salió de sus pensamientos y fruncio el ceño ¿Quién era esa chica pelimorada?

\- Se sabe que los famosos se hacen muchas cirugías, pero a veces le hace más falta que se hagan revisar los oídos. - Mientras que el peliazul tenía una pequeña venita en el frente, pues no tenía que ser experto en nada para saber a qué se refería a él.

\- Tal vez es más necesario reformar la educación.

\- Sobre todo en famosos - Contrataco está vez viéndolo a los ojos.

\- Ey - Llamo en forma de advertencia, ya que no sabía que responder y solo fruncio más el ceño.

Ella sonrió con autosuficiencia y se puso sus auriculares, no pensaba soportarlo.

.

.

.

Mientras que el chico solo deseaba que el avión se apresurara.

Mientras que un muchacho pelinegro se quedaba hasta que el avión de su amiga despegará.

\- Perdome Izumo-chan - Sustro triste para luego suspirar y comenzar a caminar directo a la salida.

Debía reunirse con todas las personas interesadas en comprar la casa que había puesto en venta. Aceptaría la oferta más conveniente.

\- ¿Si? - Pregunté después de contestar su celular.

\- Estoy interesado en la casa que esta en venta le pagamos el doble de lo que ofrece si me la da - Él paro en seco, había pedido millas de dólares y el doble ... estaba mucho, aunque estaba muy interesado, jugaría las cartas a su favor.

\- ¿Qué le parece si nos reunimos y hablamos al respecto? - Pregunté antes de recibir la afirmación y colgar.

Tenia mucho que hacer.

.

.

.

.

_**LISTO! **_  
_**Termine en primer cap, enserio que estoy muy inspirada en este fic, surgió como una idea que creó día a día y pues quería compartirla.**_

_**Espero les guste y un dato más ... Jejejejeje acostumbro a hacer pequeños omake's (extras) en mis historias, pero ahora en este fic, pensé hacer fichas de entrega de los personajes que participaran.**_

_**Espero su apoyo 💚**_

_**Matta-ne**_


	2. Cap 2 Niño

Había sido un largo viaje, estaba más cansado de lo normal, lo bueno era que sólo tenía que asistir al cumpleaños del niño. Lo que más odio de su trayecto fue esa arrogante, presumida y terca chica, bufo molesto ¿Quién se creía? Además ese tipo de comportamiento jamás lo había visto, ella era todo lo contrario a Sheime, la cual era, y es, amable y dulce con todo el mundo, en definitiva, odiaba a esa pelilila, se alegraba de que nunca la volvería a ver.

Tomó su celular y reviso los mensajes, sonrió y abrió el chat con el nombre de cierta rubia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se acostó en su cama, agotada, había sido un día lleno de sorpresas, el saber que ganó un sorteo, el tener que empacar, el viaje, estar "hablando" con el estúpido futbolista. Suspiro cansada, empezó a cerrar los ojos pensando en todo lo que haría mañana.

La despertó el sonido del teléfono.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Desea servicio a su habitación o bajará al comedor? — Preguntó la voz al otro lado de línea haciendo que observará el reloj, el cual marcaba las 7:30 a.m.

— Servicio a la habitación, por favor — Pidió para luego colgar, se estiró los brazos y se dirigió al ventanal para observar la ciudad.

Vio todo muy maravillada, aunque ese sentimiento extraño que tenía ayer seguía colado en su corazón, le costaba creer que haya ganado, cuando nunca lo habia hecho, no por nada tenía billetes de Loterías pasados, aquellos que había comprado cuando estaban por quitarle la casa y ahora estar en un hotel tan lujoso le causaba un poco de incomodidad.

«Solo disfruta»

Sonrió al recordar las palabras de su amigo, tenía que hacerle caso, al menos por esta vez, detenio sus pensamientos al escuchar el llamado de la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era otro día y se sentía realmente bien, se había levantado de buen humor, tanto que bajo a desayunar al comedor, había pedido lo saludable del menú y agradeció que no hubiera tantas personas o que lo reconocieran, después de todo era un reconocido futbolista. Llevaba media tostada en la boca cuando escucho el sonido de su celular mostrando el nombre de su hermano.

— ¿Que sucede Yukio? — Preguntó de mala gana, observando la otra mitad de su tostada, le gustaba desayunar sin interrupciones.

— Sólo quería avisarte que el patrocinador personalmente vendrá a recogerte.

— ¡Wow! Enserio que debe admirarme su hijo.

— Espero no pelees con el niño como sucedió la anterior vez...

— ¡Ey! Yo no sabía que ese adolescente era mi admirador, parecía un acosador — Se defendió, recordando al chaval que lo había bañado de pintura.

— Cómo sea, esto es importante nii-san, por favor — Pidió haciendo que el peliazul bufara y colgará.

— Yo soy el mayor — Resoplo molesto, observando su teléfono, lo dejo de lado y le tomó atención a su desayuno.

Comió a gusto lo restante, para luego subir a su habitación y prepararse para recibir al contratista, también busco el regalo que había comprado.

El reloj marcaba las una de la tarde y no había señales del patrocinador, pero le llamó la atención ver a unos varones uniformados, correteando de un lado a otro con un micrófono, hasta que...

— Por favor dar informe de un pequeño desaparecido, vestía un pantaloncillos rojos y un polo azul. Acercarse a la plataforma de incidentes por si lo encuentran.

Ahora entendía todo, no tenía que ser un genio para hacerlo, tal vez él también debía ponerse a buscar...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras que una pelilila miraba de nuevo el mapa turístico, ya había salido a conocer parte de la cultura, había visitado un par de museos y ahora volvió para almorzar, estaba tan ensimismada en encontrar un lugar que visitar hasta que sintió como algo jalaba de su falda.

— Mmm — Volteó y se encontró con un pequeño niño de no mas de 6 años. — ¿Que sucede? — Preguntó amablemente, poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

— Me perdí — Admitió con vergüenza y miedo.

— ¿Sabes que no le puedes hablar a un extraño? — Preguntó mirándolo fijamente ¿Porque de tantas personas alrededor tuvo que ser ella? No es que no le quisiera ayudar, pero también tenía que ser consciente de las posibles consecuencias — Podría resultar ser una secuestradora.

— Pero no lo es...

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Porque es muy bonita como para serlo — Dijo como si nada mirándola fijamente, mientras que la chica se sonrojaba fuertemente.

— Aún así, no debes fiarte mucho — Dijo desviando la mirada.

— Me dan miedo las demás personas — Dijo suspirando y moviendo sus pequeños deditos.

— Cómo sea ¿Con quién viniste?

— Con mi papá, dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, pero... — Tomó una bocanada de aire para no romper en llanto — Parecía que ví a mi mamá y me aleje de mi papá...

— No debiste hacer eso, le hubieras avisado a tu papá — Comento frunciendo un tanto el ceño, y analizando la situación del pequeño.

— Es que papá aún está enojado con mamá... por dejarnos... no quería molestarlo

— Ya veo — Lo observó sintiendo tristeza por el niño, ella sabía que era no tener padre. — Pero debe estar preocupado ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño al lugar donde estaba tu papá, antes? Ya luego iremos a buscar los demás lugares — Dijo tendiendole la mano.

El niño sólo asintió mientras se limpiaba algunas de las lágrimas que se le escaparon. Paso un buen rato recorriendo los alrededores hasta que escucho el comunicado por los altavoces. En ese momento ya se encontraban en la recepción del hotel.

— ¡TU! — Refunfuñaron al unísono ambos, aunque el peliazul más ruidoso que la chica.

— ¡PAPÁ! — Grito el niño soltandose de la mano de la chica y corriendo hacia su padre, el cual le esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Llamando la atención de todos, incluidos los del reencuentro.

— ¡Yui! ¿Dónde estabas? — Regaño-preguntó observando que no tuviera alguna herida.

— Yo... — Dirigió su mirada a la pelilila, esta le sonrió y con la mirada lo apoyo para continuar — Creí a ver visto a mamá y fui a buscarla — Dijo bajando la mirada, esperando el regaño, el cual no llegó y sólo obtuvo un abrazo.

— Hablaremo de eso, luego — Se separó un poco y le susurró como si se tratase de un secreto — Ahora es tu cumpleaños y tú sorpresa ya está aquí — Dijo sonriente para luego pararse — Señor Okumura, ya está aquí, el cumpleañero. Yui mira quién está aquí.

El niño se dio la vuelta sorprendido de encontrarse con su jugador favorito, siempre lo había visto en televisión haciendo sus geniales jugadas, recordaba que desde que tuvo razón de memoria lo había admirado.

— Okumura Rin — Susurró sin ponérselo creer.

— Hola — Saludo sonriente, haciendo sonrojar al pequeño, sin saber cómo reaccionar — Feliz cumpleaños pequeño — Felicitó el peliazul acariciando su cabeza. El niño sólo agrando su sonrisa y bajaban pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.

— Gracias papá — Dijo abrazando la pierna de su padre.

— ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? — Preguntó el peliazul. El niño asintió feliz, él podía darle los que desee.

— Gracias por venir — Agradeció eufórico y se dio cuenta de lo que se olvidaba, dirigió su mirada hacia el otro extremo y veía como la chica que lo había ayudado empezaron a irse. — ¡Espera! — Grito con todas sus fuerzas corriendo hacia ella.

— ¡Yui! — Llamo su padre, preocupado. La pelilila se había detenido sabiendo que era a ella a quien llamaba el niño.

— No puedes irte — Dijo tomando de su falda, teniendo en cuenta que era lo mas cercano que podía sostener. — Debes conocer a mi papá... Además es mi cumpleaños... — Susurró desviando la mirada, avergonzado.

— ¿Yui? — Llamo su padre.

— ¡Papá! Ella me ayudo — La señaló. — Es muy bo... buena — Aclaró sonrojado. — ¿Podemos invitarla a mi cumpleaños? — Preguntó tímidamente sabiendo que su padre era muy quisquilloso con las personas.

Su padre lo observo severamente, para luego dirigir la mirada a la chica y volvio hasta su hijo.

— Sólo sí ella quiere — Dijo al final, sabiendo que debe estar agradecido con aquella jovencita y que no podía negarle nada a su hijo y menos en su cumpleaños.

— ¿Puedes? — Preguntó el niño esperanzado.

Ella suspiro y se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura y decirle algo que sólo el escuchara.

— Eres muy mimado ¿No? — Y sonrió al ver el puchero del niño — Mucho gusto soy Kamiki Izumo — Se paró para presentarse con una reverencia.

— Un gusto, gracias por ayudar a mi hijo.

Seguidamente se presentó y también presentó al jugador esperando la sorpresa típica de las personas cuando conocen a un famoso, pero esta en esta ocasión fue diferente, trató al peliazul como a cualquier persona, cuando se ubicaron en su vehículo miraba por el retrovisor a sus invitados haciéndolo reír cuando vio como se hacían muecas de disgusto, mientras contestaban las preguntas del niño.

Una vez llegado a la mansión, el niño les enseñaba de todo un poco, muy entusiasmado, casi olvidandose de sus demás invitados.

— Pobre niño — Comento una vez que están solos, mientras que el peliazul alzaba una ceja — Mira que admirarte...

Ya entendía. Achico sus ojos y una venita tomaba forma en su frente.

— Mira quién lo dice, la que para un niño es como un ángel cuando es un terrible demonio.

— Es muy inocente para darse cuenta que admira a un tonto — Tomó un trozo del bocado que antes le habían dado e ignoro el comentario anterior.

— Demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que tiene una "heroína" amargada, engreída y con aires de grandeza.

— Eso le va más al estúpido futbolista.

— Aja, yo creo que...

— ¿Estás seguro que no son novios? — Llamo su atención la pregunta de una niña un tanto más grande que el cumpleañero.

— Si, no lo son — Decía sonriente, mientras se acercaba más — Se conocieron hoy — Afirmaba sin borrar su sonrisa — Yo me cansaré con ella — Anunció alegre, poniéndose de puntitos para tomar la mano de la pelilila, la cual empezaba a buscar un vaso con agua para poder dejar pasar el alimento de su garganta, mientras que el peliazul lejos de ayudarla se ponía a reír estruendosamente.

Habían pasado la reunión insultandose el uno a otro de manera directa e indirecta (cuando alguien estaba presente) hasta que llegó la noche y el peliazul le entregó un regalo al anfitrión.

— ¡Una polera de la selección Japonesa! — Grito eufórico y viendo los autógrafos de cada jugador y una en especial que decía "Para el cumpleañero, fan N 1, Felicidades campeón. De Rin Okumura" — ¡GRACIAS! — Grito abrazando al peliazul.

La hora de despedirse había llegado, teniendo un niño con la mirada gacha por qué el tiempo pasaba rápido ante su criterio.

— Ya deja esa cara — Le dijo la chica en la puerta, mientras el chofer y el peliazul la esperaban. — No sabía que era tu cumpleaños al principio y tampoco tengo un regalo para ti, pero toma... — Sacó un llavero de bolso — Lo compre para mi amigo — Dijo balanceando el dije en forma de balón — Le comprare otro mañana — Explicó al ver que el niño estaba por replicar. — Si, también admira al idi... al futbolista ese. — Dijo rodando los ojos, pues la mirada del niño brillaba como estrellas cuando se mencionaba al futbolista.

— ¿Te veré de nuevo? — Preguntó triste, sabía que al peliazul no podía verlo porque era un famoso, pero la chica no era así.

— No lo creo, ya te dije que vivo en Tokio — Le acaricio la cabeza — Si algún día nos volvemos a ver te comprare un helado — Prometió sonriente.

— Está bien — La abrazo — Gracias, no era necesario, también fue un regalo que estuvieses presente — Le beso en la mejilla un tanto avergonzado. Ella se despidió aborchonada y subió al auto teniendo que lidiar con las burlas del peliazul ¿Porque no se fue en otro auto?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hoooooola_**

**_Eso es todo por hoy, gracias por su apoyo._**

**_Pd: Las fichas de presentación, que prometí, serán a partir del capítulo cinco._**

**_Matta-ne_**


	3. Cap 3 Regresar

Estaba más que agotada, su último día lo había pasado recorriendo museos históricos y uno que otro restaurante reconocido, a la hora de volver a su casa tuvo que hacer otra maleta más.

En estos momentos lo único que deseaba es entrar, arrojar donde sea sus cosas y lanzarse a su cama, para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

No se había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida en uno de los asientos del avión hasta que escucho a la azafata que su vuelo aterrizaba dentro de minutos. Al bajar en el aeropuerto bostezo y tomó un taxi directo a su casa, de cierta manera extraña aquel lugar hogareño y lleno de tranquilidad, ya que era una de las casas alejadas de la ciudad y cerca de un lago, era amplia, de dos pisos, contaba con más de cinco recamaras, una amplia cocina junto al gran comedor, dos baños (uno en cada piso) y la sala tan grande que se extendía hasta la puerta, era más que perfecta...

Al llegar fruncio el ceño al ver que tenía las luces prendidas, recordaba claramente que las había dejado apagadas y estaba segura que su amigo no sería tan tonto como para entrar en su ausencia, de ser así tendría que darle una buena paliza.

Busco sus llaves en su bolso de mano y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, se sobresalto un tanto al no conseguir su objetivo, la llave por más girada que fuese no lograba abrir la cerradura, desconcertada empezó a forzajear un poco abrumada, seguio intentando por varios minutos hasta que se dio por vencida.

Se le ocurrió entrar por la pared de emergencia (como lo llamaba su padre) haciendo suposiciones de lo que pudo haber pasado con su puerta. Se acercó al patio trasero y busco una roca implantada en la pared, una vez que la encontró empezó a presionará y en poco segundos se giró, dándole pasó a su casa.

Dejó caer su bolso, impresionada por lo que veía, atemorizada por la conclusión que había echo su cerebro. Todo era desconocido para ella, los muebles nuevos y modernos, cuadros que no reconocía, equipos electrónicos totalmente desconocidos para ella, dejó todo y empezó a correr directo a la habitación de sus padres donde había muebles nuevos y varias cajas, el clóset abierto.

— ¿Qué... sucede a-aquí? — Se preguntó mientras se restregaba la cara.

Nada de eso era su suyo, pero estaba más que segura que esa era su casa. ¿Entonces...?

Tomó nuevamente su bolso y busco su teléfono celular para encontrar el número de su mejor amigo, y llamar.

—... Se encuentra fuera de servicio

— No p-puede ser... — Susurro dejando caer su bolso y la mano con la sostenía el celular. ¿Porque su amigo no le contestaba? No entendía nada y no sabía que hacer, una vaga idea se alojaba en su cabeza, pero no quería admitirla.

— ... bien, entonces iré mañana mismo. — Se escuchaba una voz desde la puerta.

Aquella persona que entraba se acercaba poco a poco hasta estar al frente de Izumo.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — Grito un exasperado Rin Okumura, señalandola sin poderselo creer, mientras que la pelilila se encontraba de igual o peor manera sin entender que hacía, ahí, el futbolista estúpido. — ¡¿Acaso me sigues?! ¡¿No tuviste suficiente en Taiwán?! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ... ¡¿Al menos me estas escuchando, cejas?! — Grito más fuerte lo último al ver que su acompañante no abría la boca. — ¡Contesta!

La pelilila reaccionó y fruncio de sobremanera su entrecejo.

— ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, TÚ, EN MI CASA, PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL?! — Grito totalmente enfadada haciendo que el peliazul se cubriera sus oídos.

— ¡Tú, estas en MI casa! — Aclaró, despectivamente.

— ¡NO LO ES!

— ¡SI LO ES!

— ¡QUE NO!

— ¡QUE SI! Maldita sea — Estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir con la persona que menos quería ver en estos instantes, enserio que esa mujer era desesperante.

— ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO! —Grito exasperada de toda la situación, su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo normal, incluso le empezaba a doler cabeza, por lo cual se llevó la mano a su sien, dándole un ligero masaje.

Mientras que el peliazul ya tenía una venita creciente en su frente ¿Quién se creía?. No estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando a esa loca, suficiente tenía con el viaje, su hermano y cierta rubia, como para que llegará una psicópata, en un cuerpo de mujer diminuta. Suficiente. Se acercó a la muchacha de manera apresurada y la tomó de su brazo conduciendola a la puerta de SU casa.

— No tengo tiempo para estas estupideces — De manera brusca la sacó de su casa. — ¡Ni se te ocurra volver! —amenazó antes de cerrar la puerta, bruscamente también.

— Oye — Susurro sin salir de su shock, el cual duró unos pocos segundos más. — ¡OYE! — Grito enfadada empezando a golpear la puerta de SU casa, de manera desesperada, necesitaba explicaciones, no entendía nada. Tomó, nuevamente su teléfono celular y empezó a llamar a la única persona que en estos momentos tenía.

— Este número se encuentra fuera de servicio.

Fastidiada por la misma respuesta, empezó a insistir, sin darse por vencida, desesperada, el pánico se apoderaba de ella, no sabía que hacer...

Y como si la naturaleza también le estuviera restregando su mala suerte, empezó a caer pequeñas gotas de agua desde el cielo.

Aún desconcertada corrió más allá al patio trasero, donde se encontraba un hermoso jardín, y subió a la casa de árbol que tenía en medio. Tomó una de las telas que usaba como cortina de la casita para secarse y tomar asiento en la alfombra, lo primero que observo en aquel reducido espacio fue la foto colgada en la pared, una donde aparecía cuatro personas, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y pronto empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, sin fuerzas para volver a su casa por el pasadizo.

— No se que está sucediendo... — Susurro escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El peliazul observaba como caía la lluvia afuera de su casa, hizo una mueca de fastidio al sentir un incómodo sentimiento en su pecho.

— Seguro que tenía a donde ir — Susurraba tratando de convencerse, no negaría que después de que sacó a la chica de su residencia sentía lástima y pena. Él tampoco entendía porque afirmaba que fuese su casa donde él, ahora, vivía.

Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, aún observando las gotas de lluvia que se colocan por su gran ventanal de la sala, se sentía un maldito miserable, no debía votarla de esa manera, debía ser racional (como pocas veces lo era). Se restrego su cabellera azul con sus manos y apoyo su cabeza hacia atrás, observando un objeto cerca de una pared, desconcertado se acercó y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de dos maletas, fruncio el ceño y se dirigió a su habitación donde encontró el bolso de la pelilila.

Se llevó la palma de su mano a su frente y sacó una prenda de vestir para un clima frío de su clóset. Se apresuró a llegar a la puerta y salió con el único propósito de encontrar a la muchacha que minutos atrás había obligado a retirarse.

Se sentía mal consigo mismo al no encontrarla, él no era ese tipo de persona que le negaba la ayuda a los demás, aparte de que la chica no tenía la culpa o al menos eso quería pensar. Aunque la verdad, él estaba demasiado confundido, no entendía porque, justamente, ella tenía que estar por ahí gritándole que donde vivía era su casa, es decir, habían tenido casualidades desagradables en Taiwán, pero no podía dejarla en la intemperie de un cielo cayéndose, prácticamente.

Frustrado, volvió a su residencia y empezó a cambiarse para luego cocinar algo ligero para cenar, teniendo aún esa sensación de miedo y preocupación. Suspiro, él no sabía que hacer, además de que estaba seguro que ella volvería, pues no dejaría su equipaje en la casa de un desconocido ¿No?

Sin querer pensar más en el asunto se acostó para dormir, mañana quería dirigirse a un Café muy importante para el.

Al día siguiente...

Aún bostezaba cansado mientras corría a los alrededores del lago, se había despertado hace media hora justo cuando su entrenador lo llamó y le gritó, literalmente, sus ejercicios matutinos. Era muy temprano, su entrenador era un psicópata que lo odiaba -por más que este dijera lo contrario- ¿A quién se le ocurría llamarlo a las cuatro de la mañana? Definitivamente estaba loco.

Después de varios trotes, decidió hacer abdominales y estiramiento en el jardín de su casa hasta que escucho ruidos extraños que lo hicieron abrir sus ojos -aún un tanto adormilados- de sobremanera, mientras un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral. Miro a ambos lados buscando la causa de esos extraños ruidos hasta escuchar un grito ahogado proveniente a unos metros atrás. Temoroso, se dirigió al centro del jardín, donde se encontraba un árbol grande y frondoso, lo rodeó esperando encontrar al causante del grito, pero sólo se topó con unas escaleras que lo guiaban a una pequeña casa de árbol. Curioso y tragando grueso «¡Ya eres un adulto!» se recriminó, mentalmente, al pensar que se podría tratar de fantasmas.

Al llegar casi pega un grito al volver a escuchar el mismo grito ahogado de hace unos momentos, está vez pudo ver de quien se trata y no era otra persona más que la pelilila con la que había discutido ayer.

Se acercó cauteloso y observo como se removia cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

— O-oe — Llamo, tratando se ser lo más amable posible. — Oye, cejas. — Volvió a hacerlo, estaba vez más firmemente y optó por tocar su hombro al no saber que hacer, era más que obvio que la chica estaba teniendo pesadillas.

La chica se volvió a remover dejando ver su rostro el cual estaba bañado en gotas de sudor y tenía sus mejillas rojas. El peliazul rápidamente llevó su mano a la frente ajena y la aparto de la misma forma.

— Estas ardiendo en fiebre. — Sin esperar más se dirigió a la casa y fue directo al baño, buscando lo necesario.

Al volver a la casita de árbol puso una toalla pequeña, bañada en agua tibia, en la frente la chica. La pelilila respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras el muchacho la arropaba en frazadas traídas de su habitación. Una vez que terminó con todo su trabajo y cambio la toalla, reparo en los pocos objetos que tenía la casita de árbol, había una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba un despertador (que marcaba las 5:15 a.m.) y una carpeta con varios papel sobresalientes, también había un par de cuadros colgados y en uno de ellos el marco tenía el escrito/marcado un "Lo prometo"

La observo por última vez y bajo de la casita para tomar su teléfono celular y marcar el número de su hermano.

— Yukio — Saludo, de manera sería. — Tenemos que hablar — Dijo, dispuesto a llegar al fondo de esta situación un tanto absurda.

Necesitaba respuestas.

¡Y las necesitaba ya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hoooooola jejejejeje me gustó mucho este cap. No se porque jejejejeje pero me gustó como me quedo._**

**_Espero les haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar que les está pareciendo. Además de que: ¿Quién creen que sea el entrenador del futbolista idiota... digo del futbolista Okumura?_**

**_Gracias por su apoyo._**

**_Sin más que decir._**

**_Matta-ne_**


	4. Cap 4 Invitación

Shiemi Moriyama era una exitosa dueña de varias sucursales donde se ofrecía el servicio de comida rápida. Sin duda alguna su mejor triunfo fue con el Caffe "Paladín". Siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer amable, amigable y muy risueña, eterna enamorada de los cuentos de hadas y de su mejor amigo, Yukio Okumura.

Había conocido a los hermanos Okumura cuando se perdió el primer día que se mudaron a la ciudad, jamás olvidaría la caballerosidad y valentía de ambos niños al buscar a sus padres.

Sonrió eternecida por los recuerdos tan tiernos que tenía junto a los gemelos.

Siempre había estado enamorada de gemelo menor y siempre había sido optimista al desear algo más que su amable amistad. Ahora que Yukio estaba acomodado en la empresa familiar de Shiro-san definitivamente, estaba segura que tenía tiempo de sobra para conquistarlo y hacerle dar cuenta que ella lo haría completamente feliz.

— Shiemi-sama — Llamo uno de las camareros.

— ¿Si? — Pregunto dulcemente con una sonrisa.

— Mm... — Caraspeo antes de continuar, con un ligero color carmesí sobre sus mejillas. — Llegó esto para usted. — Le entregó un sobre que tenía su nombre.

— Gracias — Sonrió antes de dirigirse a su oficina en la tercera planta del café.

Curiosa abrió el sobre y sonrió emocionada por aquella invitación, además de una nota en forma de flor.

"Lamento que la invitación llegará a tus manos tan tarde Shiemi-chan, pero como estube de viaje no pude dartela personalmente. Estaré esperando tu asistencia."

Sonrió muy ilusionada con la boda de su amiga, además de tener la escusa perfecta para ir donde el Okumura menor y pedirle que fuera su acompañante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se dirigía a una de las famosas cafeterías de su amiga que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, conociendo de memoria el trayecto a está.

La noche anterior se había prometido ir a desayunar a una de las sucursales de su amiga -amor platónico- después de que se tragara su decepción y celos al escuchar que estaba cenando con su hermano.

Suspiro cuando estuvo en frente del lugar, aún estaba preocupado por la muchacha que había dejado en su casa. La pelilila se había negado a levantarse y había empezado a golpearlo cuando quiso cargarla para llevarla a una habitación, al no lograr nada le había llevado una bandeja con agua tibia, unas frazadas, una estufa y una olla con arroz, esperando que se recuperara pronto, para pedir explicaciones, además de llevar una charla civilizada para saber qué demonios sucedía.

— ¿Porque sigues ahí, Rin-kun? — Preguntaba una extrañada rubia parada muy cerca de su rostro sacandolo de sus pensamientos y haciéndolo sonreír embobado con tan maravillosos ojos.

— Jejejeje — Rió nervioso mientras retrocedía buscando una escusa creíble. — Estaba admirando lo mucho que cambio este lugar.

— ¿De que hablas, si sigue igual? — Se burló amablemente.

— ¿A-así? No lo había notado — Se rasco la parte trasera de su cabellera sintiéndose nervioso.

— Por favor pasa. — Lo invitó después de soltar una risa divertida.

— Gracias.

— Ahora vuelvo. — Se disculpó para dirigirse a la cocina.

"Podemos hablar en la noche en el departamento. Ahora mismo estoy en una junta importante. Perdón por colgarte nii-san." Leía el mensaje que su hermano le había mandado, suspiro, al parecer sus preguntas debían esperar.

— ¿Qué sucede Rin-Kun? Te ves muy afligido.

— No es nada. — Le restó importancia mientras veía su pastel de fresa y una taza de leche con chocolate.

Shiemi observo a su amigo poco convencida y se dispuso a contarle las cosas que habían sucedido en su ausencia, además de felicitarlo por ganar su partido en Hong Kong. La platica fue amena hasta que salió al flote la boda de su amiga.

— Me llegó la invitación, pero no la pude leer a detalle. — Se avergonzo el peliazul recordando como su capitán lo invitaba y le daba uno que otro consejo para ligar con la rubia.

— Estoy emocionada. — Admitió sonriente. — No puedo esperar para ver la grandiosa boda de Juzo-san y Mamushi-san.

— Yo igual lo pienso. — Dijo inconscientemente buscando las palabras adecuadas para pedirle que fuera su acompañante tal como le dijo Juzo cuando le dio la invitación. — Shiemi — Llamo firmemente. — Quisiera que fueras mi acompañante en la boda de Juzo-san.

La rubia no pudo evitarsorprenderse ante el pedido, ya que sabía que su amigo siendo una imagen pública se absetenia de llevar acompañantes a cualquier tipo de eventos. Aunque luego de analizar sus palabras sonrió apenada.

— Lo siento Rin-kun — Trato de dar una sonrisa tranquilizadora aunque más parecía una mueca de lástima. — Iré con Yukio-kun.

Los ojos del peliazul se desviaron ocultando su decepción bajo su flequillo ante la respuesta, aunque muy en el fondo ya lo sabía, siempre lo supo que elegirá a Yukio sobre él, porque para los ojos de la rubia sólo su hermano era el más relevante. Le dolía no ser siquiera una opción en la vida amorosa de su amiga teniendo en cuenta los rechazos de que su hermano le había dado. A veces trataba de rendirse, pero siempre quedaba prendado de su brillante sonrisa y decidía seguir luchando ¿Cuándo se cansaria de amarla en secreto? o ¿Cuándo ella se daría cuenta de todo el amor que estaba dispuesto a darle?

— No hay problemas. — Sonrió cerrando los ojos para esconder su frustración y dolor. — A la siguiente será.

— Enserio que lo siento Rin-Kun. — Volvió a disculparse con la mirada baja.

— No te preocupes, además que no creo que te niegues a una cena en uno de estos días.

— Por supuesto que no. — Sonrió alegre de que su amigo no lo tomará de mala manera su rechazo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella sonrisa que ponía de cabeza su mundo y anhelara que sólo sea para él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabía que era una mala combinación el llorar, estar bajo la lluvia y no cambiarse ropa después de horas.

Kamiki Izumo no era de las personas que se enfermaba con facilidad, tenía un metabolismo fuerte, pero estar mojada y llorando no era buenos indicios, además de que sus pesadillas empezaban a volver desde aquella vez que recibió una carta de su antiguo abogado, ya hace un mes atrás.

Ese mes era el peor de su vida, todo se puso en contra, la carta, el trabajo, su casa, su salud...

Odiaba sentirse tan débil.

Seguía mirando el techo la casa de árbol donde se podían ver algunos tallos profanadores junto a unas hojas. Había despertado hace unos minutos sintiendo un paño húmedo sobre su frente, no tenía ganas de levantarse, ni averiguar ese delicioso aroma que se extendía en la casita. Tenía la mente en blanco tratando de buscar respuesta. ¿Porque demonios el futbolista de pacotilla estaba viviendo en su casa?

Y como si tuviera el poder de invocación.

— Por fin despertaste. — Saludo un peliazul con una sonrisa para luego sentarse sobre sus rodillas cerca del futón extendido y fruncir el ceño al ver la olla de arroz intacta. — Deberías comer, son más de las 10 de la mañana.

Silencio.

— ¿Ya bajo tu temperatura?

Más silencio.

— ¿Estás cómoda?

Otro silencio.

— Oe. — Llamo inseguro, pero una vena se formaba en su frente al ser ignorado. — ¡¡Cejota!! — Grito ofuscado, incluso había sacudido algunas hojas del árbol. Cuando enfocó su mirada en la chica se arrepintió de haber levantado la voz, pues la chica tenía una expresión adolorida además de escuchar un gemido ahogado.

— ¡DEJA DE FASTIDIARME IMBECIL! — Grito lo primero que se le ocurrió, incorporándose bruscamente.

Rin nisiquiera pestaño mientras observaba el cabello largo, liso y suelto acompañado de un leve rubor en las mejillas de la chica, de alguna manera se veía adorable.

— No me llames IMBÉCIL, idiota. — Susurro molesto y lo suficientemente audible, desviando la mirada y cruzando los brazos tratando de ignorar la imagen que seguía en su mente.

Por otro lado, la pelilila cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de controlarse, había sido un terrible error gritar, ahora su cabeza parecía querer explotar.

— ¿Porque no vas a mi casa...

— No es tu casa.

— ... y te recuestas en una de las habitaciones? — Pregunto ignorando su interrupción, no quería pelear.

— ¿Porque haces todo esto? — Pregunto molesta, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Otra cosa que odiaba era la lástima de los demás.

— Sólo quiero ayudar y tener un mutuo acuerdo. Esa — Señaló la casa, que se veía un poco lejana. — es mi casa quieras creerlo o no, pero de alguna manera te creo y lo vamos a solucionar, para eso debes estar estable. — No la dejó contestar cuando ya estaba sacando la estufa y la bandeja con agua.

— No necesito tu ayuda.

— Necesitarás fuerzas cuando mis abogados lleguen.

Izumo fruncio el ceño y recordaba que ese maldito tenía todo el dinero y poder para aplastarla en un basurero si quisiera. Cerró los ojos y trato de razonar, además de que sus maletas aún seguían en la casa. Tomó las trazadas y la olla para dirigirse a la casa, cuando se adentro a la casa el peliazul se apresuró en arrebatarle las cosas para indicarle que sus maletas y bolso estaban en la tercera habitación de la plata baja.

Aún fastidiada se dirigió a su destino refunfuñando y con un agudo dolor de cabeza. Cuando llegó a la habitación lo primero que hizo fue sacar un cambio de ropa y acostarse en aquella cómoda cama, sabía perfectamente que aún no estaba -aunque sea un poco- mejor por lo que se obligó a descansar con la idea de estar dispuesta a pelear por su casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Volvió a suspirar, tenía mucho que hablar con su hermano es por eso que antes había pasado por el supermercado para comprar lo necesario para una cena sencilla, sabiendo que su hermano no tendría nada en el refrigerador.

Marco los correspondientes dígitos y entró observando el vacío de algunos lugares donde estaban sus objetos, Yukio acostumbraba irse a la casa de su padre por lo que el departamento que era de ambos parecía más del Okumura mayor.

El reloj marcaba las 19:32 horas dejándole con el tiempo de sobra para preparar la cena.

Después de terminar y buscar uno que otro objeto que los de mudanza habían olvidado había llegado su hermano.

— Ni-san — Saludo con una pequeña sonrisa el menor.

— Hola Yukio. — Se dirigió a la cocina. — Cocine algo sencillo. — Dijo poniendo el último plato en la mesa ya ordenada.

Su hermano asintió y se dispuso a comer tranquilamente, formándose un incómodo silencio que lo extrañaba sabiendo que su hermano era muy hablador y ahora se estaba tardado en contarle su estadía en Taiwán.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste la casa? — Pregunto directamente tomando desprevenido a Yukio, él había pensado que le reclamaria -como siempre- por aceptar una cena con la rubia la noche anterior.

— Estaba en venta desde hace poco. El abogado Nemu Takara estaba a cargo de todo. — Observo como su hermano fruncia el ceño. — ¿Sucede algo? ¿No te gustó la casa?

— Mmh... — Tomó un bocado Mientras cerraba los ojos. — Al contrario, me encantó la casa. — Mastico por última vez antes de dejar los cubiertos, de repente no tenía hambre. Mientras Yukio lo observaba confuso. — Lo que sucede es que al parecer tiene otro dueño... — Susurro lo último para si mismo, aunque su acompañante lo escucho claramemte.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Qué hay una chica que asegura que no vendió su casa, además de que...

— Espera nii-san — Lo interrumpió ajustándose sus anteojos. — Estas diciéndome que el dueño de la casa es una mujer. — Rin arqueo una ceja para luego asentir, desconcertado. — Que yo sepa el dueño es un joven huérfano.

El peliazul entre abrió los ojos sorprendido sin entender la situación en la que estaba implicado.

— Entonces...

— Creo que lo mejor es contactar a Nemu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba adolorida y más al tratar de abrir los ojos, le pesaban los párpados y apenas podía distinguir el color crema que su padres habían escogido para pintar las paredes de su hogar.

— Ya recuperate Izu-chan, quiero mostrarte mi regalo...

Sonrió inconscientemente al escuchar aquella suave y amable voz, tan parecida a la de su madre.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hooooola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien._**

**_Lamento haber tardado en actualizar y muchas gracias por su paciencia y sus hermosos comentarios._**

**_Espero les este gustando el rumbo de la historia._**

**_Matta_****_-ne. n.n_**


	5. Cap 5 La Boda

— ¡¿TE ESTAS ESCUCHANDO, NEMU?! — Grito exasperado el peliazul mientras su gemelo trataba de tranquilizarlo.

— Es verdad. — Argumentó simplemente el rubio sentado al frente del escritorio del Okumura menor.

— ¡¡¡Tú!!! — Rugio entre dientes cruzandose de los brazos, que si no lo hacía estaría directo a saltar encima de él.

— Tranquilizate Nii-san. — Pidió Yukio, agotado de todos el griterío lleno de insultos de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Qué me tranquilice? — Pregunto con una voz tan tranquila hizo fruncir el ceño a su hermano. — Me pides que me tranquilice... — Utilizó una sonrisa que dio escalofríos a los demás presentes. — ¡¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice. Cuando este idiota se dejó engañar por otro idiota?!! — Se paró bruscamente y golpeó con la palma de sus manos el escritorios. — Prácticamente le quitamos la casa a una persona y de manera ilegal. — Se desordenado el cabello y empezó a caminar en círculos.

— Prácticamente si fue legal. — Volvió a hablar el de rizos rubios. — Rebice todos los documentos que traía el vendedor. Todo está en orden, así que esa joven no podrá quitarle nada.

Rin hizo caso omiso a todo lo dicho, le interesaba poco la opinión de su abogado, lo único que le importaba es que le había quitado la casa a Kamiki Izumo, aunque no fuera así, se sentía de esa manera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quería respuestas, eso lo tenía claro, pero también temía por el simple echo de que había muchas maneras de perder ante el estúpido futbolista de pacotilla.

"... necesitarás fuerzas cuando mis abogados lleguen..."

Izumo suspiro de nuevo. ¡Maldito desgraciado podrido en dinero!

Dejo todo pensamiento de posibles asesinatos y decidió concentrarse en preparar algo de comer, porque ni loca comería lo que el futbolista de pacotilla le hizo por la mañana antes de que se retira a quién sabe dónde.

Dirigió su mirada al jardín, sonrió recordando que su madre y ella se encargaban de regar las plantas. Como extraña aquellos momentos llenos de alegría.

Apretó con fuerza el cuchillo mientras cortaba las verduras y se prometió a si misma recuperar su casa costará lo que costará.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— No puede ser... — Murmuró con la voz quebrada apretando con fuerza sus puños sobre su falda.

Hace aproximadamente una hora había regresado Rin Okumura, quien la convenció de almorzar antes de hablar/discutir lo que sucedía con su casa; una vez terminado de merendar, el peliazul le habló sin titubeos toda la información que había obtenido, aunque mantenía la mirada lejos de los ojos de la pelipúrpura.

No podía creer que su amigo, su mejor amigo. Aquel jovencito menor por cinco años le haya traicionado de aquella manera, a ella que lo había cuidado desde que era pequeño, a ella que siempre estaba para el y más de una vez le había echo ropa exclusiva.

No. ¡Mierda! ¡No!

Le dolía que la persona con la que más tiempo pasó durante su vida le haya echo aquella infamia.

Se mordió su belfo inferior reprimiendo las lágrimas mientras observaba el documento privado de compra-venta de la casa donde estaba sus huellas digitales y la firma de ella y su ami... de ese sujeto.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo se defendería? Demostrar que ella era la verdadera dueña iba a ser un largo proceso y costaría mucho dinero -el cual le hacía falta-.

Lo odiaba, se odiaba, maldecia a su mala suerte, a sus desgracias. ¡Maldita sea!

— Nos vemos, después... — Fue lo único que dijo para luego levantarse estruendosamente de la mesa dirigiéndose a la habitación que le había dado el peliazul, cerrandola de un portazo.

Rin también se había levantado dispuesto a detenerla, seguirla y de paso controlarla dándole palabras de que pensaría en algo para que no resulte afectada, se sentía culpable -aunque no deberia-, pero no dijo nada y no se atrevió a tocar la puerta después de escuchar el primer sollozo de los muchos más que se escucharía durante todo la tarde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente Rin había tocado la puerta más de diez veces y tratado de abrirla más de una par, preocupado de que volviera a enfermaste.

— Podrías salir a desayunar... — Susurro rendido a ver que la otra persona no estaba dispuesta a escuchar sus peticiones.

Su corazón amable no le dejaba tranquilo ante una persona que se estaba destruyendo emocionalmente. No le desea aquel vacío a nadie.

Paso la mañana leyendo una que otra revista deportiva atento a cualquier indicio de la pelipúrpura. Hasta que sus plegarias se escucharon por la tarde, estaba tan concentrado que el abrir de la puerta lo sobresalto haciendo cayera y que se escondiera tras el sofá observando los movimientos del chica.

— Te estoy viendo. — Dijo lo suficientemente audible.

— Jejejeje ¿Ah-ah, sí? — Pregunto avergonzado y nervioso.

— Aún... ¿Aún tienes la comida que ayer me preparé? — Pregunto bajando la cabeza para que no se notará su sonrojo, y es que ella no era ninguna oportunista o aprovechada y mucho menos le gustaba depender de segundos o terceros.

Rin se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta admirando lo tierna que podía llegar a ser la chica que está en su frente. Cuando la muchacha levantó la mirada rápidamente la apartó sonrojado, avergonzado de ser descubierto.

— Cla-claro. — Se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cabellera. — Ta-también hice un desayuno para ti, hoy. — Dijo aclarandose la voz más de una vez para burlar su tartamudeo.

¿Qué le sucedía? El jamás se comportaba de esa manera.

La chica sólo asintió extrañada ante la actitud de el chico incluso creyó ver que este se sonrojaba, necesitó mis lentes» pensó creyendo que se trataba de su imaginación; y se dirigió al comedor. Rin ni corto, ni perezoso se apresuró a tomar los recipientes necesario para el recalentado en el microondas.

— Puedes quedarte unos días... — Comentó después de un tiempo en silencio, temiendo por la reacción que llegaría a tener la chica.

Izumo no dijo nada y sólo se dedicó a terminar de comer. Debía pensar con la cabeza fría si quería recuperar su casa, además de buscar al mal parido de Yohei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En los siguientes días la pelipúrpura se había encargado de buscar al mocoso que le metió en grandes problemas y tan solo encontró una nota cuando entró -a la fuera- a la casa de Yohei.

_"Lo siento Izu-Chan, prometo que te lo recompensare y te lo explicaré todo, cuando regrese. Hay dinero en tu cuenta bancaria y todas tus cosas esta en mi habitación. Por favor no me odies. Cuidaté"_

Estaba frustrada, atormentada, nostálgica y con unas inmensas ganas de golpear al primero que se le crucé en frente.

Odiaba la vida que llevaba y que todo se había complicado desde la muerte de sus padres. Vaya que los extrañaba y los necesita y ahora más que nunca.

Jamás imagino ser traicionada aquel dulce y torpe niño rebelde.

No le quedó más que regresar a su... a la casa del futbolista, debía hablar con él, no era tan arrogante y despreciable como había pensado a un principio.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que noto fue la luces apagadas y lo vacía que estaba su casa, suspiro, parecía que ese día no sería para arreglar las cosas con el Okumura.

Se situó en uno de los sofás y se puso a pensar y reflexionar sobre la decisión que estaba por tomar; buscando soluciones coherentes y lógicas. Se adentro tanto en sus pensamientos que no tomó atención a la alarma de su celular hasta el primer minuto.

Ahogó un gemido de frustración al leer el recordatorio y se fue directo a su habitación a bañarse y alistarse para el evento al que había sido invitada, del cual no podía brillar por su ausencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un apuesto peliazul vestido de traje se encontraba buscando con la mirada a la rubia con la que desde hacía tiempo soñaba.

Había llegado un poco tarde a la ceremonia, pero estuvo presente, lo que era importante; ya había dejado su regalo y había respondido una que otra pregunta de la prensa, además de saludar a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo.

Lo extraño era que no había visto a ninguno de sus hermanos, nisiquiera a Shiemi o a su padre.

— Rin-Kun — Llamo su atención aquella dulce voz, sonrió al voltear y ver como su amiga deslumbraba con un vestido floreado y un moño alto dejando unos cuantos mechones.

— Shiemi. — Sonrió aún con el rubor carmesí sobre sus mejillas.

— Nii-san — Saludo su hermano para hacerlo tomar conciencia de su presencia.

— ¡Oh! Yukio. — Saludo y estuvo apunto de lanzar un comentario cuando el teléfono de se hermano empezó a sonar.

Al parecer era Shura por la forma que alejaba su oído del aparato y suspiraba arreglandose los anteojos. Rin estuvo por acercarse a la rubia cuando noto que está fruncia el ceño, cerrando los ojos y aún con la sonrisa hacia Yukio, era fácil de interpretar que estaba molesta, celosa de la relación que tenía su hermano con su extrovertida mánager. Cerró los ojos cansado de no ser notado por su amiga y decidió distraerse observando a los alrededores hasta que nota en el área de bebidas a cierta persona, la cual se quedaba en su casa.

— ¿Me siguió? — Se preguntó dudando de que fuera algún familiar o amiga de los anfitriones. Estaba por acercarse cuando escucho la molestia de su amiga.

— No deberías dejar que Shura-san se involucre en tu vida, Yukio-kun — Comentó con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar su evidente molestia del cariño con el que se trataban.

— Yo... — Yukio observo como su hermano era espectador y suspiro. Era hora de ponerle fin a todo esto. — Moriyama-san escuchame por favor... — Llamo seriamente, sorprendiendo a la rubia, solo la llamaba por su apellido cuando se trataba de un regaño. — Estoy al tanto de tus sentimientos... — Rin contuvo el aliento, mataría a su hermano su se atrevía a lastimar a su amiga. — y debo dejarte en claro que yo no puedo corresponderte, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Shiemi sintió como su corazón era estrechado con fuerza hasta partirse en miles de pedazos, incluso creía que todos lo habían escuchado y sin poderlo evitar un par de lágrimas resaltaron sobre su mejilla. Dolida, lastimada, herida para luego estar mezclado con la impotencia junto a la rabia que la empezó a dominar ¿Y es que Yukio estaba ciego? Ella siempre había estado para él, celebrando sus logros, consolandolo cuando se enteró lo de sus padre, apoyando sus objetos... y él jamás le dijo las cosas claras por más que dio señales tan evidentes desde que estuvieron cursando secundaria. ¿Porque le dio alas sino eran para volar?

— ¿Po-porqué? — Se atrevió a preguntar.

— Shiemi, creo que de...

— ¡No te metas Rin-kun! — Grito desesperada, sorprendiendo a los gemelos. — ¿Porque Yukio? — Llamo acercándose. — ¿Porque no puedo ser yo de la que te enamores? ¿Porque no me puedes corresponder? ¿Porque no me quieres? ¿Porque tu no...?

Rin se acercó seguro de alejar a su amiga que sólo se estaba humillando y llamado la atención de algunos los invitados; además de que temía de que uno que otro periodista pudiese comprometerla sacando conclusiones falsas.

— Basta Shiemi, los demás invitados voltean a verte. Se como te sientes, debes tranqui...

— ¡Qué no te metas Okumura Rin! — Alejó de un manotazo la mano que su amigo le ofrecía. — ¿Qué sabes como me siento? — Su voz entrecortada iba desapareciendo para tomar una forma brusca. No era bueno tener a los sentimientos en cautiverio por mucho tiempo. — ¿Cómo puedes saber todo lo que aguante? Las miles de pretendientes que tenía Yukio-kun, las veces que soporte sus desplantes, el que no estará a mi lado cuando yo siempre lo estuve. Estoy cansada de ser su amiga, de llenarme de ilusiones, esperanzas y él nunca se atrevió a decirme las cosas de frente ¿Porque espero tanto para romperme el corazón? ¡¡TU NO ENTIENDES COMO ME SIENTO, COMO AMAR Y NO SER CORRESPONDIDO!!

El arrebato de ira que tenía su amiga lo entendía, lo comprendía, callar los sentimientos no era un camino fiable, pero aún así no pudo ocultar su dolor, su enojo.

— ¿Qué no te entiendo? — Pregunto casi en un susurro que si no fuera por la cercanía no lo escucharian. Sonrió sarcástico. — Se que se siente, cuando esa persona está mirando a alguien más mientras haces lo posible para llamar su atención, se que se siente cuando cancela tu cita a último momento para estar con otra persona, se que se siente el que ignore todos los indicios que le das para ser notado, se perfectamente como se siente todo eso por qué yo... porque yo estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga. — Dijo con amargura mirándola fijamente, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo con el que llegó al evento, dejando un silencio abrumador.

Sentía que al rededor de los tres no había nadie más, parecía que la música había parado así como el parloteo de los invitados.

Shiemi se había tranquilizado y analizado su comportamiento, llenandose de pena, era consiente que prácticamente había explotado todos esos sentimientos que mantuvo en silencio durante a años, pero después de analizar todo lo dicho por su amigo se atrevió a preguntar su reciente duda.

— Tu... — Susurro sorprendida. Aún no lo podía creer, pero todo lo que decía daba rienda a todos los recuerdas que tenía con él.a — ¿Yo-yo soy esa per...?

— No. — Respondió inmediatamente sabiendo cual sería la pregunta, no quería verse más miserable, suficiente había tenido con la confección a los cuatro vientos de su amor platónico hacia su hermano. Estaba rindiendose a seguir tras de ella. No iba mendigar más amor hacia alguien con la quien jamás tuvo oportunidad.

— Pero tu... — Estaba por decir que ella era la única que tenía el título de mejor amiga al rededor de los gemelos.

— No eres tú, es ella. — Fue lo último que dijo para tomar de la muñeca a la pelipúrpura, atraerla a su cuerpo y juntar sus labios. Haciendo que algunos curiosos soltaran una exclamación sorprendida y la rubia abriera la boca consternada, mientras Yukio fruncia el ceño sin saber quién era aquella muchacha.

Izumo Kamiki había llegado solamente a la recepción, porque se había perdido un par de veces buscando la dirección de tan elegante local. Con un vestido azul marino, a juego con su bolso gris y una coleta alta tomó su confianza para adentrarse en esa fiesta infestada de millonarios egocéntricos -no todos-, dejando el regalos que había escogido. Era una fiesta muy elegante y sabía que fue meticulosamente organizada, pues no por nada era conocida directa de la novia; habían tenidos unos cuantos roces cuando ella aún era aprendíz en una galería de vestidos de novia, con el pasar del tiempo se volvieron amigas y la obligó/pidió que diseñará su vestido de gala para recibir a los invitados.

Sonrió satisfecha cuando vio a su obra en el cuerpo de la novia, recibiendo felicitaciones -de nuevo- por su amiga paliplateada y después de tomarse una par de fotos, brindar y comer uno que otro bocadillo, despidió que era hora de retirarse, pero todo su plan se frustró cuando sintió como era jalada bruscamente por alguien para luego sentir como unos labios ajenos se presionaban sobre los suyos e Izumo uso toda su fuerza para alejarlo y no dudar en chocar la palma de su mano con la mejilla del peliazul.

Fue tan fuerte el impacto que ladeo el rostro del joven además de hacerlo sentir una pequeña línea de ardor cerca de su labio por el roce de alguna uñas de la chica.

Shiemi ahogó un grito cubriendose la boca con sus manos. Mientras que Yukio estaba completamente blanco ante la escena, literal.

Rin aún con el rostro ladeado llevo su mano a la mejilla afectada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, se lo merecía, pero estaba demasiado alterado como para escuchara la cordura. Avanzó los pasos que retrocedió y tomó de la cintura a la pelimorada con la suficiente fuerza para está evitara escapar y pasó, volvió a juntar sus labios, pero esa vez fue mucho más que un simple roce, fue más profundo después de morder el belfo inferior para tener mayor accesibilidad a la dulce boca que le estaba gustando profanar; y no se detenio ni cuando escucho los flashes de las cámaras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_FICHA DE PRESENTACIÓN_**

**_Rin Okumura_**

**Familia:** Gehenna (Padre ), Yuri Egin (Madre) Yukio Okumura (Hermano) Shiro Fujimoto (Padre adoptivo) Samuel/Mephisto Pheles (Medio hermano) Amaimon (Medio hermano) Lucifer (Medio hermano) Ernest (Abuelo)

**Mejor amigo: **Sei Godain

**Apariencia:** Cabellera azul oscuro desordenado que se extiende hasta la altura de sus ojos, tiene la piel pálida y los ojos semi rasgados color azul intenso.

**Edad:** 26

**Ocupación:** Futbolista profesional, modelo de marcas deportivas.

**Pasatiempos:** Cocinar, leer manga, dormir, practicar fútbol y básquet, comer, manualidades.

**Gustos:** Leche, sukiyaki, fútbol, artes marciales.

**Disgustos:** No dormir sus 11 horas de sueño, que se metan con su comida y cierta pelipúrpura...

— ¿Te refieres a mi? — Pregunto con una voz ultratumba poniendo nervioso al peliazul.

— Eh... bueno... — Se rasco la parte trasera de su cabellera y evitó el contacto visual, temiendo por su vida.

**Curiosidades:** Trato de estudiar administración de empresa, pero siempre terminaba escapando a los partidos universitarios. Fue uno de los más jóvenes en presentarse como futbolista profesional en el equipo nacional. También es muy bromista y tiende a ser juguetón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Importante!**

**Buenos dias/tardes/noches espero le haya gustado el cap de ello. Bueno les quería informar que estoy lanzando una página de Facebook específica de mi perfil donde se pondrá exponer dudas, curiosidades, datos y demás de las historias que publicó. También está dedicada a la audiencia "fantasma" -ya que me llegaron sus mensajes pero por "x" razón no pudieron comentar en estas plataformas- es por eso la creación de esta página.**

**Espero le den su apoyo y no duden en escribirme.**

**Búsquenme como CHLionessFriend.**

**Hoooola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y como leyeron arriban... arriesguense guapuras jejejejeje.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Matta-ne .**


End file.
